


一块未完的甜饼？

by yzdydmg



Category: FF14
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzdydmg/pseuds/yzdydmg
Summary: 之前写的一段未完的僧侍，也不知道今后会不会写完
Kudos: 1





	一块未完的甜饼？

武士是个孤儿，从小在襁褓之中就被师父捡了去，师父身上没什么本事，只能把自己一身剑术全都教给他，虽说是个弃子，但是在习武的天赋上却好得出奇。再加上跟着师父行走四方惩奸除恶，少年人意气风发，师父在世时尚能压得住他的性子，等到师父离世，临死前对着他这个抚养了十多年的弟子几番叮嘱，要他沉得住气稳住心性。奈何武士人年轻，此番话也就浅浅记在心，并未认真。他觉得以自己的剑术，哪怕未来的道路有什么艰难险阻，他都可以凭借手中的刀把路给劈出来。  
以前的武士纯粹是听着师父的话去行动，等到这位长辈去世，他自己便立刻失去了目标。他的剑术路子在东方这边用得多了很容易会被人察觉，换言之就是他与师父的仇家不少，再加上自己是的身体是个很麻烦的omega体质，他可不希望那些地摊黄书上的被仇家发现然后恰好发情被标记凌辱的俗套剧情发生在自身上。听说远方的艾欧泽亚有各种各样的冒险者存在，可以去接下各种各样的委托，完成任务就可以获得报酬。这样的生活听起来还算不错，于是武士便带上自己所有的积蓄，在师父的墓前道别过后就上了前往艾欧泽亚的船。

踏上艾欧泽亚的土地之时武士不过也才十八九岁的年纪，初来时他想的不过是接点冒险者的工作维持生活。奈何很多事情的发展往往总是会出乎意料，武士本来都已经接受了自己找不到同伴只能在任务时临时组队的孤狼命运，没想到一次委托后，机缘巧合之下他被一个团体所接纳，就是在这群人里，他与武僧结下了一段孽缘。  
两人年纪相仿，武僧比他不过大了一两岁，也是初出茅庐没多久，最为意气风发的时刻。年轻人也不知道是哪里看不顺眼了就互相想找茬，又刚好都不是什么好脾性，一个暴脾气一个倔性子，每次闹起来都是要掏武器约着去打架，一开始部队的伙伴们还会看情况制止一两下，后来见这两家伙也懂分寸不会伤到彼此的要害便也不再管他们了。  
除了打架外日常那些小孩子斗气一样的行为更是数不胜数，什么偷吃其他人留给对方的食物，在日常攻略迷宫时偷偷给对方使绊子，甚至有时候还殃及到了一同的队友们，好在他们这样的小打小闹说到底也是无伤大雅，被部队长单独拎出来教育一两下他们也就乖乖听话一段时间。如果这个时候去随便问他的伙伴们他们是什么样的关系，谁都不会想到这样的两个臭小孩将来会搞到一起去。

上头说到武士是个omega，他自己其实并没有把这个体质当一回事，未分化时他懵懵懂懂，见街上有omega发情即将遭到侮辱时他还出手相助。分化后师父才发现自己在对武士性别教育上的失败，用了武士很久都没见过的认真语气告诉他没找到伴侣前发情能吃抑制剂就吃抑制剂，熬不住了就去找个alpha或者beta睡一觉纾解，但是千万不要被那些不怀好意的alpha标记了。尽管在遥远的亚拉戈时代就已经有研发出的解除标记的法术，但是听说那种去除标记的滋味并不好受，作为beta的师父也不知道那种感觉，只能尽量告诉自己的小徒弟，在这种事情上万般小心。  
武士从来没有体验过发情期的苦，以往跟着师父去惩奸除恶，为了不出意外情况他总会在行动前吃点药或者身上备着点，这样的好习惯甚至让他在和伙伴们攻略迷宫察觉到同伴身体不对时能及时掏出抑制剂帮忙，有发情征兆的召唤向武士道了声谢，好在野队的防护职业与治疗职业都算会看脸色，见召唤情况不算太好也速战速决结束了这次的迷宫攻略，武士见召唤一个人还不放心，亲自将他送回了家才安下心来。或许是帮到了朋友解决了不方便的尴尬事，他心情挺不错，从交易板上买了份自己最喜欢的糖煮水果果冻打算拿回部队当夜宵。结果回到住宅区还没到家门口，大老远就看见武僧像只小狗一样蹲在门口，看上去怪可怜的样子，武士这才想起来他们白魔大姐头好像带着大伙去参加别人的烙印仪式顺便去玩两天，留下武僧武士看家，他一大早就出门玩去了，只留下武僧一个人孤零零的呆着。  
武士其实和武僧之间吧，两个人彼此都要强，觉得自己都比对方厉害，但是厉害这种事又不是光靠嘴皮子就能决定的，于是两个人就互相切磋，结果都是差不多的水平，切磋其实最多也就点到为止，总不能拼命拼出什么问题来。切磋的次数多了其实关系早就比起之前好上太多，此刻他看武僧那付可怜巴巴的样子居然也于心不忍起来，内心煎熬了半天才不大情愿的从包里掏出那份水果果冻递给他，算是因为自己溜出去玩让他一个人在家呆一天赔礼。  
武僧吃他的东西从不心软，一份糖水果冻三口两口本来快要吃完，见武士一脸肉痛的盯着手上的甜品才想起这好像是武士最喜欢吃的，这换在以前他早就该得意洋洋的在他面前吃了个一干二净，今天的他也不知道哪根筋不对，看着武士的样子也觉得他怪可怜的，剩下的那点果冻他就递了过去，说自己吃不下了。  
都是吃过苦长大的孩子，武士一点也不介意这是武僧吃剩下的食物，不仅把剩下那点吃光了甚至糖水也喝了个干净，吃到心仪食物的武士露出了傻乎乎的笑容，甚至难得对武僧说起了俏皮话，一句“武僧哥哥人真好”差点把对方的鸡皮疙瘩恶心出来。

晚饭是好心的骑士大厨给他们留的蓝带肉排，虽然味道肯定是已经比不上刚出锅时候了，但是武僧和武士也不挑这个，期间武僧像是闻到了什么奇怪的味道，鼻子抽抽，随后问道武士：  
“你有没有闻到什么怪味道。”  
武士却以为自己刚才沾了点召唤信息素的缘故，便向武僧解释了一下，可能刚才沾了点召唤信息素在身上的缘故，不过召唤的信息素味是很普通平常的味道啊，怎么会怪呢？  
召唤是个omega，虽然武僧并不清楚他身上具体的味道，但是偶尔经过他伴侣黑魔时能闻到一点除他本来味道以外的橙子味，一次两次还好，数次以后他便也心知肚明这时谁的味道了。只是他也知道召唤的信息素是橙子味的，那么现在这股怪怪的青草味又是源于谁的呢？

武士是那种只要睡着了就能睡的像只猪一样的人，小时候虽然经常会有饿肚子的生活，不过师父却是一定会保证让他有良好的睡眠，用师父的话来说就是虽然没钱让武士吃饱，但是睡饱还是足够的，而他的睡姿也不知道是不是被师父给惯的，要多糟就有多糟，一脚丫子不由分说就往旁边踹，苦的是睡他旁边的人。  
武僧就是被武士那豪放睡姿祸害的一员，而他好端端的为什么又会和武士睡一块，这说起来又是另一桩故事了。  
部队里的龙骑和舞者走到了一块，两个人你侬我侬擦枪走火本来也算人之常情，只不过一个被诱发出了omega的发情期简直要搞得天昏地暗，白魔琢磨着情况甚至还想开盘赌能不能一发入魂他们能不能搞出个部队下一代。AO结合是大事，武僧很清楚，只奈何那两位搞起来的人呆的房间，有一半是他的啊！他也不可能无视那满屋交融的信息素，无视朋友传来的令人尴尬的浪叫声回房当作无事发生一般入睡吧！他白魔大姐头看着情况也不能让他没地方休息，问了部队一圈的人，到头来阴差阳错的抽签抽出的结果是让他暂时搬去武士房里睡两天，等那边弄好了一切打扫好了房间再重新分配一下。

武僧已经想好了，等龙骑搞好他的终身大事，他就找时间也和龙骑切磋切磋，不把他装备打到掉光耐久就不结束，不然也太对不起每晚武士一脚丫子甩过来的痛苦了。武僧劝自己不能生武士的气，他要生气也没那个立场去气，本来武士一个人独占一张双人羽床睡得舒舒服服，他自己过来和别人同睡一张床占了他的位没惹武士这个炮仗大发脾气都已经算是稀奇，不过这个臭屁小孩也是稀奇，头一沾枕头就睡，然后也不知道是怎么个睡法能从床的一头一路睡到武僧这头，还把他那么大一个人当抱枕一样给抱住了。  
武士身上有股淡淡的清香，据他自己的说法这味道来源于东方的一种植物，叫鼠曲草，甚至还可以吃，说完他还会很得意的看一眼武僧，让武僧根本搞不懂这到底有啥能够嘚瑟的。他一直以为武士是个alpha，但是alpha一般来说都是偏向攻击性味道的信息素，武士这种奇葩的植物味简直奇之又奇，要不是不好拿第二性别这种开玩笑，他早就要嘲讽这个气味一点都没啥了不起，甚至很弱鸡。真正的alpha，不说味道要强如何，至少要感觉不那么弱才好，就比如他，一股淡淡的铁制品的味道，虽不说强到哪去，但至少也会让人觉得他不算简单。  
一颗毛茸茸的脑袋挨着他的脖子，呼出的热气全喷在他的手臂上，床头边的小灯那微弱的光芒让武僧足以看清武士的脸，睡着的他抛去睡相不好的问题以外看上去倒像是个乖宝宝的样子，这个平时和他斗气吵闹的人在他面前根本就和“乖”这个字无缘，他也就唯有在和他一起被白魔训的时候才会装出一副纯良的样子，像个可怜的孩子，白魔训着训着往往到最后就变成了对武僧的劝导，诸如“你比他大两岁，也多包容，别再和他一起闹了”的话结束，会撒娇的孩子总是有糖吃，等到武僧再次有空看武士的时候，这臭小孩早就拿着骑士递给他的牛奶喝了起来。  
唉，忍吧，睡着别人的床，用着别人的房间，被人当人肉抱枕，但是不可以撒别人的气，只要过两天就好了，他就有一个全新的，只属于自己的房间了。  
武僧睡的正香，旁边的武士却忽的醒了，他睡眼朦胧，意识不清，扫了一眼窗外发觉天仍未亮，边抱着自己身边还算舒服的抱枕继续睡去了。以至于第二天醒来他发现自己抱着的那个“抱枕”究竟是什么东西以后发出了有生以来最为壮烈的惨叫声，接着把武僧吵醒之后两个人在床上又掐又踢闹醒了一屋子的人。

由于武僧并不知道武士的真实第二性别，于是在他的眼里，武士的人缘好的也是古古怪怪，身为alpha理应是和团队中的omega们保持些安全距离，他却总黏着那几个omega的身边，虽说团里的几位omega均是有了主，不对，有了主还凑过去似乎更要命一点。武僧心想自己好歹也是大他两岁，要不要多管闲事和他提一提呢？这个事情用词不当可是很容易被臭小孩一句子“老妈子”呛过来。不过他想了想毕竟现在这个团队呆着还算和谐，武士也不是那么不靠谱的性子，倒不如说武士现在也没闹出过什么香艳绯闻，洁身自好得可怕，做alpha做到他这样的简直就是稀奇。而武僧和团队里几个alpha们有时候憋不住了去外面解决一下生理需求的时候问武士也要不要去时，得到的回答永远是拒绝。  
在武士眼里，这几个叫omega出去过夜生活的人简直就是搞笑，武士又不是什么圣人，一开始自然也有过对alpha好奇，有过性欲烧脑自慰好几次都不满足的时刻，他和所有吃抑制剂度日的omega一样，都清楚这玩意吃多了对自己的身体不会好到哪去，一旦断药的后果会如何惨烈他也不是没听说过。只是他更清楚如果随随便便将自己托付给一个alpha的话，他未来的生活就得全看着自己这一时兴起所找的alpha了。过去在远东时就见过不止一件发生在omega身上的惨事，陷于泥沼寻求不到希望之光的可怜人哀求他与师父用刀结束他们的生命，他看着那些人绝望的流泪，痛苦的哭泣，直到现在他也分不清，自己那时候的挥刀，究竟是为了他们呢，还是为了自己。  
武僧在外过夜之后，身上那股本来淡淡的味道总会浓郁一些，卷着不知是欢场中哪位可人儿的气味一同归来，龙骑他们那边的事没那么快结束，武僧虽百般不情愿但也只能在武士的房间里先凑合着过。武士还在床上睡着懒觉，在没有任务的日子里武士就是喜欢睡懒觉，天塌下来都不会醒，除非是骑士做的美味料理才能将他唤醒。没人睡在旁边的武士手脚自然大开大合占了整张床，武僧昨晚找来的小妖精几乎把他这段时间的存货榨了个干净，玩得开心点代价自然就是累，他本想着直接上床睡过去算了，不过看到了武士那副安静的睡颜，到头来还是转身去浴室洗了个澡便也趴上床去睡了。他的枕头肯定是被武士滚过一轮了，淡淡的青草香萦绕在武僧身边，他也无暇去计较什么了，不过这味道倒是挺好闻的，也不知是身体的疲惫还是这味道过于舒适，他比预想中的更快进入了梦乡。

武士收到了一封信。  
信上写着东方的文字，武士见寄信人是自己初来时无意间认识的一位朋友，起初他们还能聊几句，后来各有事忙便极少再有联系，但据武士所知，这位朋友第一不是东方人，第二也没听说过他有去过东方的传闻，第三便是他又不是一位研究语言的学者，更和武士没有深仇大恨。如何会写得出一封言辞轻蔑，要与武士约战的挑战信呢？他特意去询问过，却只得到是一位蒙面人支付了可观的钱财委托他寄出的，他事前不知道那封信上究竟写了什么。  
那信上只简单写了决斗的地点和时间，挑战者似乎一点也不担心武士不来赴约一样，他只是在信尾轻飘飘的加了一句：如若不来赴约，鄙人不介意将你过去的故事与你现在的伙伴分享一下，想必他们一定不会知道，过去的你是一个如何无情残酷的杀人鬼吧。  
按理说他不该心虚，师父教导他过去他们所斩杀的每一个人都是多么罪大恶极之人，是在惩奸除恶，武士不必心怀罪恶感，使自己的刀心存犹豫，那会害了自己。但是武士又清楚的记得自己的刀划破了那些受尽苦痛的人的脖子助他们解脱，他心知肚明，他的刀下并不全是罪有应得的灵魂，他杀过人，他不该是在伙伴面前所表现的那样的。  
如果他的同伴知道了他过去的样子，他们还会像现在这样接纳自己吗？武士不敢去赌那个可能性，从有同伴的日子回归到独行侠的生活，他简直不敢去想象。可是如果去赴约，他却不知对手是何人，使的是何种路数，他虽然天赋出众却也不狂妄自大，与武僧的多次切磋交手也令他意识到这世上比他更有资质的人多了去了，比他强大的人更是不少，他一方面珍惜着现在的同伴，同时也担心着那搏命的胜负。  
他极少有不安的情绪，面上却还是得对伙伴们嘻嘻哈哈装作无事，与他同睡一床的武僧却很快察觉出了异状。毕竟武士表现的也过于明显，熄灯之后躺在床上翻来覆去，被武僧调侃两句以后居然也很异常的没有顶嘴，只是背过身去，等睡着之后腿脚也不乱踹人。活泼的的孩子突然安静乖巧起来自然会令人感到反常，武僧却也不会去多问，只当他是在哪遭受了什么挫折，一时没缓过劲来，更何况他们年纪相仿，找人生导师的话武僧也感觉轮不到他来当。  
然而不知道武士是怎么想的，他还就是在某个夜晚憋不住心中的一腔杂念，不管武僧到底是睡没睡着，问睡在他旁边的武僧，说武僧哥哥，要是有人告诉你们，以前我是个做坏事的坏小孩的话，你们会信吗？  
武僧本来是背着他睡的，听完他的话却转了过来，一片漆黑之中也不知道他怎么做到的，一个弹指正好弹中武士的额头，用着鄙视小屁孩的语气说道：  
“你是不是傻啊，以为别人说啥我们就全部都相信吗，再说了，谁又没点过去，你也不瞧瞧你这样子，要是有人说你以前是个乖小孩，别提其他人，我会先吐的。”  
“草！你吐你*呢！谁给你的脸还敢弹我！”  
“哎哟谁刚才还那么腻的喊‘武僧哥哥’喔，是谁是谁是谁？”  
下一秒武僧的腿就被武士踹了一脚，武士那满腔的愁思早就被武僧的话激的不知跑到哪个犄角旮旯去了，憋不住气的他当即就跟武僧在床上互殴起来，武僧也不是吃素的，在床上漆黑一片施展不开也只能硬上，双方也都很给面子没有在这种情况下挥拳，没有武器就又捏又掐的，虽说是小打小闹到头来在这温暖的房间里却是出了一身汗，两人闹的也累了，便就此作罢。

时间已过去数日，武士本来仍在犹豫着是否去赴约，结果没过几天便传来了有人打着他过去的名号在艾欧泽亚各地四处行凶，死者并非全数皆是有罪之人，无辜者也被卷入其中，部队接到的任务恰巧就有帮忙去现场搜查线索的，武士去现场看过，那逝去的无辜之人的至亲在他的尸体边哭到昏厥过去，死者死状凄惨，他怎会想到，自己一生并无做过大奸大恶之事，怎么会遭遇到这样的飞来横祸。  
这已经不是只关乎到他和那位挑战者的事了，如果他不去赴那个生死之战，是否就意味着会有更多无辜之人的牺牲？他脸色发白，同行的骑士以为他是见不惯这样的血腥场面，找了个借口就把武士带离了现场，拉去了酒馆给他点了杯牛奶平复心情。武士本来坐在那静静地喝牛奶，却听见酒馆里有人同样也讨论着杀人事件，这讨论的人说以前听说武士过去的名头一直都是惩奸除恶，没想到居然是不分青红皂白之人，连无辜之人都杀。又有人嘲讽道谁知道他们过去是不是就是顶着惩奸除恶的名头在肆意妄为，只不过是为了个好名声罢了。  
路人那讨论的话语蹂躏着武士的心，他意识到，如果就这样发展下去，不仅仅是无辜平民的生命受到威胁，连师父的名声也会被影响，武士自己如何他不在意，但那位如师如父的老人一辈子所坚持的信念却绝对不能被奸人所侮辱。他做好了决定，就不会再犹豫，也幸好，隐藏在暗处的那位挑战者做出此事不过也是为了一次示范，他似乎很清楚武士忍耐的临界点在何处，残杀恶人与无辜者的事他没有再做，似乎在等着武士乖乖的按照约定的时间去赴约。

约定的时间很快就到了，神秘人将决斗的地点约在了库尔扎斯西部高地的雪原之上，此处冰天雪地人迹罕至，一路上只看见野狼和各种怪物，决斗完死在这里想必也免了需要收尸的麻烦。来时运气还挺不好，遇上了暴风雪极难行动，武士见此也抛弃了自己的陆行鸟赶路，一方面是已经快要到地点，二是他也不希望他这同伴见势不妙冲去帮忙决斗，虽然他会因为他的帮忙而感到高兴，但那样就是违反了决斗的公平公正，对那位一直隐藏着的神秘人反而不公。  
他远远的就看见一位黑衣人站在那，这人的年纪看上去和他差不多，腰上也跟他一样挂着刀，他本来平静的面容在看到了走来的武士以后忽的变得扭曲起来，他似乎也知武士不懂为何他会对他心怀有怨，也料到武士并非品行恶劣之人会突然袭击自己，于是对他说起了一段过去的往事。  
武士的师父与此人的恩师乃是同门，在遥远的过去师兄弟因理念不和而分道扬镳，武士的师父成为了除恶扬善的侠客，恩师则成为了道场的馆主，授业于他人。道场弟子中出色的人不多，论得上有天赋且出彩的弟子唯有此人，恩师将他视为独门弟子传授了更多的技巧给他，他志得意满，认为不会再有谁超得过他的爱徒，直到他再遇了故人，看到了他手下更为天赋出众的徒弟，也就是武士。强烈的嫉妒之火燃烧了那位恩师的理智，他从骨子里瞧不起的人找到了一棵最出色的苗子，他自然无法去找另一个比武士更优秀的人去培养，只能加倍训练着手上的爱徒，将自己的一身妄念全数投入在弟子身上，于是被灌注了这些成长起来的弟子莫名的对还未见过面的武士便怀有了强烈的恨意。未见到武士前的师父对他慈眉善目和颜悦色，他见识到了武士的天赋与才华之后对待弟子便苛刻了起来，辱骂与惩戒完全不在少数，多次在众师兄弟面前嘲笑他一个名门大少爷甚至比不上武士那样的市井孤儿。东方极为讲究要尊重君主师父一类的长辈的地位，身为弟子的黑衣人无法去反驳，去顶撞，只能选择去怨恨素未谋面的武士，待到他的恩师也去世了，此人便决定要与武士进行一场对决，了结自己的心魔。  
他花了很多时间去收集武士的资料，知道了他的性格他的习惯还有他的剑术路子，他以为普通的对武士提出对决武士必不会同意，为了除去自身的魔障，他也不管是什么下三滥的法子全数使出，甚至亲自杀人只为了逼武士一定要前来赴约。

武士听完这一桩桩的往事与那人行凶的动机，只觉得好笑至极，为了这样的理由就去杀死一个无辜的人，只因嫉妒，只因为他。无需再多言，与此人再多废话也是白费口舌，只需拔刀出鞘与他一战便可。  
此人的实力其实并不输武士，只可惜他杂念太盛，他虽有想赢的欲望，奈何心底深处又觉得武士的天赋不过是恩师想的太多，自身哪处比不上这个无父无母的孤儿，片刻的大意便让他失去了优势，反而被武士压制。事关生死，他的招式路数开始狼狈起来，只可惜武士杀过的人比他多的太多，此刻又比他足够专心，哪怕身上浑身是伤也依旧没有慌乱，那人见胜利的天平不倾向自己，竟想用其他招数脱身，武士却没有给他施展的机会，直接结束了他的生命。  
敌人死了，武士终于松了一口气，他再也无力支撑身体，任凭自己躺在皑皑白雪之上，天空又飘起了雪，伤口涌出的血与无穷无尽的寒意一同要剥夺掉他的意识，在他即将昏迷过去之前，一个突如其来的脑瓜崩把他给弹醒了，接着是一股肉汤的香气不知从何处飘来，有人把他扶了起来想给他喂一口热汤，武士却迷迷糊糊的也灌不下去，对方见他意识飘忽，也管不上其他的了，自己喝了半口在嘴里，嘴对嘴让他把汤给喝了下去。武士这才缓了过来，这汤水不是他自己喝进嘴的呛到了些到喉咙，引得他一阵咳嗽，没想到那人接下来又如法炮制将高级恢复药给他又这么喂了一次。折腾完以后，武士终于不再是刚才那一副濒死的状态了，他这才有机会看清楚救自己的人是谁，但他绝对没想到的是，救他的人居然是武僧！


End file.
